<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scribbles from Fodlan by bardoffaerghus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039203">Scribbles from Fodlan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardoffaerghus/pseuds/bardoffaerghus'>bardoffaerghus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Poems, Scribbles, bards-like tales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardoffaerghus/pseuds/bardoffaerghus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems and proses that I made in my spare time, mostly because I want them to have a theme song of their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lion's Heart/Lord Blaiddyd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The peace that I dream of someday<br/>
Is like a paper where the words have already started fading away<br/>
And as my eyes are searching for a way, for day after long day<br/>
But I’m surrounded by endless foggy gray<br/>
Even though the path I choose will be a bloodstained one<br/>
I wish to stay by your side, I won't stop being your guard<br/>
A ray of hope that I’ll guard until the end of time</p><p>Faint light shines through that colored glass<br/>
Luminating this warm beloved place<br/>
Ardent hue scattering around me and drown me<br/>
A brilliant blinding light shines as you sing tonight<br/>
Will your voice reach the ears of anyone at such a height? </p><p>The light of that azure star shines,<br/>
Beaming as it watches us from above,<br/>
Is the one unreachable by my stained hands<br/>
I will search to every end,<br/>
and give everything I have<br/>
My only future left, is on that bloody path<br/>
It is time to march into the edge of dawn</p><p>If you would dare to look me in the eye<br/>
I wonder if you see, ghostly shadows like myriad knives in my heart<br/>
Inside it boils my darkness, like a raging tempest<br/>
I fear that I’m addicted, drowning in their cries and pleas<br/>
I am nothing more but an ocean tossed rain<br/>
Fleeting dust in a wind, a flower that quickly fades<br/>
But it’s the prize that I’ll pay until the day I die</p><p>A long winding pilgrimage, a cold living purgatory<br/>
Silently, haunted and repenting, the weight of my sins<br/>
Raise that banner into the sky, as we defend our motherland<br/>
Your brilliant light guides me back to somewhere that I belong</p><p>The light of that azure star shines,<br/>
Beaming as it watches us from above,<br/>
Hoping you wouldn’t take back your kind hand<br/>
As you heard my only wish<br/>
As I heard you calling out my name<br/>
Our carved new future is that peaceful path<br/>
Let’s defend here and now, from that bloodstained new dawn</p><p>(Reach for my hand, I’ll soar away<br/>
Into the dawn, oh I wish I could stay<br/>
Here in cherished halls, in peaceful days<br/>
I fear the edge of dawn, knowing time betrays</p><p>Don’t ever take back your kind hand<br/>
Lest precious love slip away like time’s sand<br/>
Only we will know all that was lost<br/>
Scars that we can’t erase, show us life’s true cost)</p><p>The light of that azure star shines,<br/>
Beaming as it watches us from above,<br/>
Reaching out and held my ever ravished heart<br/>
For the sake of everyone<br/>
We will take the stage as one<br/>
As we echo through the land<br/>
Singing that one command</p><p>From the chains of the past, I’m finally breaking free<br/>
May your warm hands cling to my own forevermore<br/>
As your light shines brilliantly<br/>
All we have is here and now<br/>
Together we will heal somehow<br/>
Towards that tomorrow, one that sings peace<br/>
We extend our hands before the light of our new dawn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Verdant Bow and Arrow/Lord Riegan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is reflected in my eyes<br/>
A lonely sigh in the cold midnight<br/>
A treasured dream of a place to belong<br/>
A smile is drawn into my face<br/>
Casting the shadows of what used to be<br/>
As I reached out for my long-held desire</p><p>Deeply engraved in my memory<br/>
An unknown child, indifference was isolated<br/>
A stranger’s voice against their narrow eyes<br/>
Tales that shrouded in the fog<br/>
You came and help me see it through<br/>
And help me cling to promise of the new day</p><p>Climb, the sturdy walls that separate<br/>
May that monsoon wind opens my hardened heart<br/>
And not be overwhelmed with fear but by hope<br/>
As I reached out for my dream until the edge of dawn breaks</p><p>Deeply engraved in my treasured dream<br/>
Sublime dawn and an open world<br/>
Where a man can cross without hatred on their prying eyes<br/>
Once the truth is finally realized<br/>
As your presence marks the new dawn<br/>
For now, my friend I’ll walk by your side</p><p>Break, the sturdy walls that separate<br/>
Drawing my bow and arrow flare-up in the midnight air<br/>
As we light up the truth of yesterday<br/>
May dreams stay like that distant star until the edge of dawn breaks</p><p>Crash, that barricade that separates<br/>
Let your light guide the wind as we fight for our future<br/>
Carve new tomorrow from mistakes of yesterday<br/>
United under the same sun when the edge of dawn breaks</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>